Cyber Sentai Netranger
by Joethewinner1
Summary: When new computer viruses appear, causing strange effects to computers, five people must use the power of the Internet to take down the computer viruses. They are known as Cyber Sentai Netranger.
1. Netranger Episode 1

Search 1: The Exploding Computers!

It started in a public library. People were using computers to look at books, or just use the Internet. One person, named Kenji Saito, was using the computer to research, when he saw other computers exploding.

In a cafe, people were using laptops. One person, Jiro Minamoto, was talking to his friends via a computer, when suddenly he saw other people on their laptops. The laptops exploded and burst in flames.

The exploding computers were happening in many places with free wifi, that most places were forced to close or shut off their wifi. Nobody knew why the computers started to explode. However, in a secret location, a group known as the Netranger Antivirus Squad was investigating the exploding computers as well. Their commander wore a suit. He was only known as Commander X. When Commander X saw the exploding computers, he acted as if he had seen them before. Commander X came of with the conclusion that a new computer virus was behind the exploding computers. Then he gave the orders to find 5 people to combat the virus... as Cyber Sentai Netranger!

Later, in a computer store, someone named Yamato Yamasaki arrived. He was going to get his laptop repaired so that he could "explore the wonders or the Internet." That was when other computers started to explode. As soon as Yamato got his laptop and walked out of the store, guys in suits showed up and asked Yamato to come with them. They were working for the Netranger Antivirus Squad.

Inside the Antivirus Squad's base, Yamato saw 4 other people. He recognized who they were. They were his friends: Daisuke Yamamoto, who liked to go on his iPhone and look for stuff that was trending on the Internet, Kenji Saito, who researched information a lot, Jiro Minamoto, who was very popular on social media, and Aya Kurokawa, who posted her videos on a video sharing website.

The reason why these 5 were here was because at the time of the incident, the computers they were standing next to didn't explode. Because of this, Commander X chose them to be Netrangers. Aya was the pink Netranger, Jiro was the yellow Netranger, Kenji was the green Netranger, Daisuke was the orange Netranger, and Yamato was the blue Netranger, and also the leader. Yamato asked why he wasn't the red Netranger, even though he was the leader. Commander X said that there used to be a red Netranger, but he was killed by a powerful computer virus known as the OverLord Virus.

Later, the Netrangers went to an Internet cafe, but then a computer exploded. That was when Daisuke looked at his phone. The phone screen was different. It just showed a black screen, with an orange icon. There was also the words "Transform" next to the icon. Yamato also looked at his phone, and it showed the same screen as Daisuke's, only that the icon was blue. For the rest, it was similar, only in different colours, such as green, yellow, and pink. The five then said "Cyber Change!" Then they transformed into Netrangers and entered the computer that exploded.

The Netrangers then ended up somewhere similar to the real world, except that nobody was there and there were floating numbers and code. Yamato realized that they were in the Internet. That was when a robotic monster appeared. He wore dark grey armour with some red elements, and carried a lot of grenades. Yamato, wearing blue Netranger armour, saw the monster and said "So you're the virus making all the computers explode!" The monster said "Correct! I am Saibakudan!" Saibakudan threw grenades at the Netrangers, who dodged them before they exploded. That's when the Netrangers began to introduce themselves.

"The Wonders of the Internet! NetBlue!"

"The Trends of the Internet! NetOrange!"

"The Knowledge of the Internet! NetGreen!"

"The Connections of the Internet! NetYellow!"

"The Videos of the Internet! NetPink!"

"Protecting the Internet from threats! Cyber Sentai Netranger!"

Saibakudan stepped back, as the Netrangers began to run towards him. That was when a pink barrier blocked the Netrangers and protected Saibakudan. Suddenly, some robotic soldiers who looked like ants appeared. Commander X said to the Netrangers, "Netrangers! Those small viruses are Buglitchers! You have to destroy all of them before you can take down the main virus!" NetBlue then pulled out his Chrome Sword. Net Blue destroyed most of the Buglitchers with his Chrome Sword. However, the other Netrangers had weapons of their own. NetOrange pulled out the #Spear, which he used to attack the Buglitchers. NetOrange then announced "Time for the #finisher!" Then he sliced the Buglitchers, making the shape of "#" with his slices. NetYellow used the Social Media Hammer, which he used to smash Buglitchers, destroying them. NetGreen pulled out the Wiki Ball-and-Chain, which he threw at a large group of Buglitchers. NetPink used the Video Arrow, which worked like a bow and arrow. She pulled back, releasing an arrow-like projectile. The arrow knocked out several Buglitchers.

After the Buglitchers were destroyed, the Netrangers charged at Saibakudan, and all 6 of them flew out of the computer screen and into the real world. Saibakudan threw grenades at the Netrangers, but the explosions were weaker. NetBlue said "I guess the virus's powers are weaker in the real world." NetOrange said "Let's finish him!" Then the Netrangers combined their weapons into the Internet Blaster. The Chrome Sword was the projectile for the Internet Blaster. They fired the Chrome Sword at Saibakudan, announcing "Cyber Deletion!" The Chrome Sword pierced Saibakudan, who died in an explosion.

Later, in a small house, someone was observing the virus and how it got destroyed. That person then pulled out a USB labeled "Saibakudan 2.0". Then he plugged the USB into his laptop, which was inside a red laptop case with the Netranger logo.


	2. Netranger Episode 2

Search 2: The Giant Netranger Robo

The Netrangers had deleted their first computer virus. Unfortunately, computers were still exploding. What made it even worse was that these explosions were more powerful than before. Yamato knew that for some reason, the virus was still there. He and the other Netrangers went to the site of the giant explosion.

When they got there, Daisuke, the orange Netranger, noticed that there were red particles coming from inside the destroyed computer. He transformed and rushed inside the computer. The other Netrangers transformed, and went into the computer as well. Kenji, the green Netranger, saw NetOrange being attacked by a very powerful computer virus in red armour, holding a staff and a phone. NetBlue asked "Who are you?" The virus said "I am OverLord, the destroyer of computers." NetBlue then said "Wait a minute...you're that computer virus that killed NetRed!" OverLord said "Exactly. I shall delete you myself." Then he pressed a button on the phone he was holding, which summoned an army of Buglitchers. The Netrangers fought through the Buglitchers, but OverLord was too strong. OverLord shot pink lasers at the Netrangers using his staff, but NetBlue blocked the lasers using his Chrome Sword. OverLord then left, saying "You Netrangers are too weak. I'm wasting time fighting you."

After the fight, Daisuke was upset that he let the most powerful computer virus escape. Yamato said that it was ok, and they needed to work together to defeat OverLord.

That was when even more computers exploded. The Netrangers rushed to the area and transformed. OverLord was waiting. The Netrangers introduced themselves to OverLord.

"The Wonders of the Internet! NetBlue!"

"The Trends of the Internet! NetOrange!"

"The Knowledge of the Internet! NetGreen!"

"The Connections of the Internet! NetYellow!"

"The Videos of the Internet! NetPink!"

"Protecting the Internet from threats! Cyber Sentai Netranger!"

The Netrangers charged at OverLord, pushing him out of the Internet and into the real world. OverLord felt his powers getting weaker, and pulled out a USB. He plugged the USB into a computer that wasn't infected, and left. Saibakudan walked out of the computer, except that something was different. Saibakudan started to grow. The Netrangers couldn't defeat a giant monster, but Commander X told them that it was time to introduce their mechas. The Netrangers connected to a special wi-fi, which summoned humanoid mecha. NetBlue's mecha had armour and a sword. NetOrange's mecha had wings and bird-like features. NetYellow had a mecha with cube-shaped boxing gloves. NetGreen had a mecha with a laser blaster. NetPink had a mecha with a blaster which could paralyze enemies. The five mechas began to attack the giant Saibakudan, who threw grenades at the mecha. NetPink's mecha then paralyzed Saibakudan. However, Saibakudan broke free and almost destroyed the Netrangers and their robots.

Commander X then said that the mechas had the ability to combine. NetBlue activated the combine feature on his mecha, combining the mecha and turning them into Netranger Robo. Netranger Robo had a sword, but it looked better than NetBlue's Chrome Sword. Netranger Robo cornered Saibakudan in between a few buildings. However, Saibakudan attacked with his grenades. Netranger Robo then punched Saibakudan, and cut him with its sword. NetBlue then announced the finisher: "Netranger Robo: Deletion Strike!" The Netranger Robo then slashed Saibakudan, who exploded.

Later, Daisuke decided to photograph most of the events that were caused by computer viruses, because they were trending. However, OverLord was still watching, and a guy approached him. The guy said "You have done well, OverLord." OverLord said "The Netrangers are strong." The guy then said "I know that, however, we still have to take over the Internet." OverLord then said "Yes. Once we take over the Internet, we will take over the world!" The guy then said "Of course! Do you want to know what the best part is? The Netrangers think that you killed me." The guy then took the phone from OverLord, and transformed into someone who looked like a Netranger, except red.


	3. Netranger Episode 3

Search 3: NetGreen's Missing Password

The Netrangers knew that similar viruses would appear, since OverLord was the one summoning them. Jiro decided that it would be a good idea to search for viruses on social media websites, because those were very popular with a lot of people, and the viruses wanted to scare people. Daisuke agreed with Jiro. The Netrangers went to search for viruses except for Kenji.

Suddenly, Yamato noticed that someone nearby was meeting with someone. However, when they ran into each other, both of them got electrocuted by their phones. Yamato knew that a virus was there, so he and the other Netrangers transformed and went into the Internet.

The Netrangers then encountered the virus. The virus had antennas on its back, but also lobster-like features. This virus was known as Yujinashi. Yujinashi was accessing the profile of the person and holding blocks which had picutres of the person's friends. Yujinashi destroyed one of the blocks with his claw, and his antenna released lightning into the sky. The Netrangers went to take down Yujinashi before he could damage more friendships online, but Yujinashi was very strong. He defeated NetYellow, NetPink, NetOrange and NetBlue. NetGreen went to attack, but was blocked by a barrier.

Yujinashi saw that NetGreen was being blocked by a barrier, so he escaped. The Netrangers then left the computer.

Later, Jiro asked Kenji why he wasn't able to fight the virus. Kenji said that he used to go on social media, but then he forgot his password, which probably prevented him from entering. Jiro realized what the problem was and thought of a plan to defeat Yujinashi.

Later, the Netrangers saw more people meeting up with their friends, only to be electrocuted. They transformed and entered the Internet. The Netrangers then introduced themselves.

"The Wonders of the Internet! NetBlue!"

"The Trends of the Internet! NetOrange!"

"The Knowledge of the Internet! NetGreen!"

"The Connections of the Internet! NetYellow!"

"The Videos of the Internet! NetPink!"

"Protecting the Internet from threats! Cyber Sentai Netranger!"

NetGreen stayed behind, while the others attacked Yujinashi. Yujinashi then sent the Buglitchers to attack the Netrangers, including NetGreen. NetGreen got out the Wiki Ball-and-Chain, deleting most of the Buglitchers. The other Netrangers defeated the Buglitchers and pushed Yujinashi into the real world. The Netrangers then combined their weapons into the Internet Blaster. NetGreen was the one who would delete Yujinashi. NetGreen announced "Cyber Deletion!" The Chrome Sword then flew through Yujinashi, deleting the virus.

Meanwhile, OverLord plugged a USB into a computer. Yujinashi walked out of the computer and became a giant. The Netrangers saw the giant virus and summoned their mecha. Netranger Robo appeared, ready to fight against Yujinashi 2.0. They had an epic fight, but NetGreen was able to shield the Netranger Robo against Yujinashi's lightning attacks. The Netrangers then slashed Yujinashi with the Netranger Robo's sword, and finished the virus off with the Netranger Robo: Deletion Strike. Yujinashi died in a large explosion.

Later, Kenji decided to start a new social media account to help search for viruses, while the other Netrangers continued to look for viruses as well. Aya saw two people who looked like best friends running into each other. Fortunately, they didn't get electrocuted.


	4. Netranger Episode 4

Search 4: Bad Emails

Daisuke was on his computer, searching for the latest trends. He noticed that most of the trending searches involved receiving a strange email on the computer. He messaged Yamato about this. Yamato then went on the news to see what was happening. He read an article online which showed an interview with someone who witnessed the entire thing.

The interviewer asked the guy what happened. The guy said that he saw a strange email on his computer. The guy opened it, and then some envelope-shaped objects began to fly out of the computer and flew after him. Yamato knew that it was one of OverLord's viruses.

The Netrangers then assembled near a computer where the strange email was, but nobody opened it yet. They transformed and went into the computer.

Inside the computer were floatations envelopes, designed to symbolize email. However, there was one that looked different. The emails began to surround this envelope, which then formed into a monster that resembled an envelope. This was the deadly email virus, Waruimail. Waruimail threw envelopes at the Netrangers. The Netrangers went to attack, but then the pink barrier appreared. Buglitchers showed up and attacked the Netrangers. The Netrangers knew they had to defeat the Buglitchers if they wanted to destroy the main virus. Waruimail escaped while the Netrangers were dealing with the Buglitchers.

The Netrangers knew they had to find Waruimail, or else more emails would be in danger. That was when Aya, also known as NetPink, noticed that one of the emails was glowing. NetBlue took the email, and it transformed. The Netranger Antivirus Squad had created this device for the Netrangers to use. It was the Email Shield.

Later, the Netrangers placed the Email Shield in a random place on the Internet, which lured Waruimail to them. Then the Netrangers attacked Waruimail and introduced themselves.

"The Wonders of the Internet! NetBlue!"

"The Trends of the Internet! NetOrange!"

"The Knowledge of the Internet! NetGreen!"

"The Connections of the Internet! NetYellow!"

"The Videos of the Internet! NetPink!"

"Protecting the Internet from threats! Cyber Sentai Netranger!"

Waruimail summoned more Buglitchers to attack, while he threw weaponized envelopes at the Netrangers. The Netrangers took out all of the Buglitchers, and they passed the Email Shield to each other to block Waruimail's attacks. NetOrange then pulled out the Internet Blaster, and announced: "Cyber Deletion!" Waruimail exploded, and the Netrangers left the Internet.

However, they were prepared for the next part, where a giant version of the virus they fought would crawl out of the computer and appear in the real world. The Netranger connected to their special wi-fi, which allowed them to summon their mecha and form Netranger Robo. Netranger Robo almost took down Waruimail, but it wasn't strong enough to withstand Waruimail's envelope-themed attacks. That was when Commander X appeared and told the Netrangers to use the Email Shield with the Netranger Robo. Netranger Robo equipped a giant version of the Email Shield, and blocked all of the attacks. Then the Netrangers finished Waruimail off with their Netranger Robo: Email Deletion Strike. Waruimail exploded after being deleted.

Later, Yamato went to the headquarters of the Antivirus Squad, and asked Commander X if there were more extra weapons other than the Email Shield. Commander X said that there were, but NetRed took most of them, and right now, they were missing.

Meanwhile, a guy was holding a USB labeled "Photography Cannon", and placed it in his laptop. OverLord asked the guy "What are you doing?" The guy said "This guy will be the newest member of our ranks." A ninja-like virus with one eye and a camera-like weapon appeared. OverLord said "What is your name, Virus?" The ninja/camera Virus said "I am Shashinobi!"


End file.
